Shining Bright
by frostwarmth07
Summary: Sakura made her biggest decision in telling her feelings to a cold body of a teacher. What lies beyond Kakashi's mask?


Muzai no Sawaru (Innocent Touch)

"**SHINING BRIGHT"**

The bell was heard one and a half hour ago in the academy corridors. The wind expressed a late autumn. The sun was setting on the horizon and the surrounding is filled with golden-orange light of it. The academy is almost empty, and it was already 6:30 in the evening.

Sakura just got out from the locker room and just changed into her school uniform from her fencing suit. She is carrying a sports bag with her. She cannot perceive the weird feeling but somehow its feels very proverbial. Sakura leaned to the baluster and looked at the far away St. Crest Mountain. There was a peace and quiet for a while and the leaves from the maple trees continued to descend. She looked at her wristwatch and found out that it was already 6:40.

"I didn't realize that the practice would take that long. Oh well, I'm not late for supper but it's time to go home." Sakura told herself.

She walks through the corridor and notices a man coming out from the faculty room. The man has a fine figure and cold eyes.

'Oh, hi there. I didn't know that somebody's still here,' said the man with a pleasant smile.

Sakura bowed and greeted the man with a good evening. Then she turned to her way and walked again going to the stairs, leaving the man behind.

―**//―**

The next morning it was announced that Sakura's class have a new Philosophy teacher. Turned out to be the man that Sakura met last night. The man is wearing a turtleneck, white long sleeves.

'Good morning. My name is Mr. Hatake Kakashi. Your new philosophy teacher.' Mr. Kakashi said with a smile.

From the corner was Sakura, sitting next to Ino, her best friend.

"He's the one I told you." Sakura said

'Really?' asked Ino calmly.

"Yes. But I didn't know he was a teacher. He looks funny yesterday."

'Well somehow there's something weird about him.'

"Oh don't be obsessed now."

Then Ino remained silent, noticing Mr. Kakashi in front of them.

'And you're the girl from yesterday, right?'

Astrid looked up and it was Mr. Kakashi.

"Ye…yes sir."

'Well nice meeting you."

"Me too."

'So you're into fencing huh?'

"True."

'That's good."

"Why do you ask anyway?"

'Fortunately, I'm your new fencing coach.'

"Really?!"

'Yah. Isn't great?'

"Yes. It is. Very…."

―**//―**

The destiny started playing from that time on. Sakura and Mr. Kakashi get along really well as coach and apprentice. Sakura began to improve in her academic subjects because Mr. Kakashi taught her well. She excelled in many fields and tops the class. Overpowered the rank standards and awarded as Highly Qualified Student in Sicily.

She was eulogized by almost all and Mr. Kakashi received lots of good feedbacks. Sakura respects her teacher. She even idolizes him. Admired him. For her, Mr. Kakashi is almost perfect…almost.

Sakura got possessed being with her teacher. They've became best of friends. She won many fencing competitions and gathered seven consecutive titles in just four months.

―**//―**

Then, time came when Sakura was compared to Mr. Kakashi. She became the shadow of her teacher. Later on, she found out that her sensei is a member of the Black Hand, a Sicilian Mafia Underground Organization. Sakura's parents were killed by a mafia member because they refused to sell the Venus the Milo's lost hands. That's the reason why she hates mafia.

But Sakura kept hushed. She didn't say a thing. Ino is getting worried because Sakura is always silent. Sakura is still working with Mr. Kakashi. But the teacher did not know that Sakura already knew he was a Black Hand member.

Sakura wins lots of competitions. But she didn't show any sign of happiness. She was praised, but she never smiles. Just a blank face. Blank face covered with lies.

―**//―**

It was already one year when Mr. Kakashi arrived in Greenbelt Academy. Sakura is now on her last year in Junior high. Late autumn, 4:30 in the afternoon. Mr. Kakashi is writing on the blackboard about the philosophy of Beethoven and the curse of the Moonlight Sonata.

The wind is cold and misty. The whole class was quiet. They are copying the written work on the blackboard. There was a radiant of golden-orange in the sunlight passing through the sliding glass windows.

Sakura is not writing. She was just looking helplessly at Mr. Kakashi. Silence. Then she got something from her bag. A silver thing. She stood up and walks little by little towards Mr. Kakashi. The she raised her hands to the air and there was stillness.

―**//―**

Blood oozed from Mr. Kakashi's back. Astrid stabbed him with no hesitation.

'Haruno!' called Ino, but…

But Sakura didn't stop. She pulled the dagger and stabbed Mr. Kakashi again. The teacher did not fall. He held Sakura's hand, stained with blood.

Everybody was shocked for what happened. Sakura was shivering.

'Sa…sakura' whimpered Mr. Kakashi, holding Sakura's hand.

Sakura shook her hand to overpower the grip of Mr. Kakashi. Soon, her hand was free. Tears started diminishing from Sakura's eyes.

"I always…always looked up to you! I respected you!"

'Haruno stop this,' shouted Ino.

"Shut up!"

Then Sakura pulled her dagger. Her tears subsided. She talked to Mr. Kakashi.

"I didn't get mad when I knew that you're a Black Hand member. I'm not angry even though they always compare me to you. I never listened to them because I'm always listening to you. Above all these…I…I have…"

Then Kakashi fell to the floor sitting. Her head bowed, and then she looked at Mr. Kakashi pleadingly.

"I have fallen for you! Yes I do. I'm in love with you. And that's the reason why I did this. I was so stupid to fall in love with a total numb! Can't you be more considerate? I'm dreaming of you, but you seem to not care at all. I can't find any excuses. You're very close to me but remained to be a complete stranger. I'm imagining something good that will never happen. I kept on believing in my dreams but I always ended up falling for another fantasy. I care for you. But you prefer to be numb!"

'I'm sorry…but I…I did…'

Sakura's eyes are wide opened. She can't believe what she just heard from her teacher. Tears kept on flowing from her eyes. Her fists clenched. Everything is stained with blood.

Mr. Kakashi fell dead before her.

Sakura went to Mr. Kakashi's side and embraced the body of her teacher. Soaked with blood. The clock strikes 4:50.

―**//―**

Sakura entered a pure white room, with two clocks tickling. One is pointing 6:40 and the other one is 4:50. She sat down. Then a lady went up to her.

'I'm your psychiatrist.' said the lady.

"Really?"

'Yes.'

"Oh."

'So how are you doing?'

"Fine."

'That's good. Oh, wait a minute; I'm going to get something.'

"Sure."

The lady went outside the room leaving Sakura behind.

"Teacher, don't cry," whispered Sakura. Her eyes flowing with tears.

She got something from her bag. A black thing.

"We're gonna be together…teacher."

She smiled then.

BAAAANG!!!

Sakura fell dead. She shot herself on the eye. The white room is now covered with blood. The red liquid keeps on dripping from her eye. Then Ino came inside the room. She is not surprised for what happened. Ino went to Sakura's side.

**'You poor, dear thing…' she said, after that she embraced her.**

―**//―**

Ino just finished writing the story.

And the last maple leaf fell.

**Fin**


End file.
